Belleza primaveral
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: Dohko siente una gran soledad ahora que sabe que Shion ya no está.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya y Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas son propiedad intelectual de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi. Fic sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Belleza primaveral. **

**.**

* * *

Dohko siente una gran soledad ahora que sabe que Shion ya no está.

El tiempo, que había fingido ser un viejo amigo al que se acepta más por costumbre que por amor, ahora le pesa. Los años acumulados en su cuerpo ya le parecen demasiado.

Sus ojos rodeados de arrugas han visto demasiadas cosas. Guerras, no entre dioses y humanos, sino entre hermanos de su misma especie.

Violencia, destrucción, ambición, egoísmo.

Y Dohko ha estirado sus horas al punto de romperlas. Todos los sabios tienen un punto de quiebre ante el tiempo inamovible, traedor de verdades. Pero Dohko, como caballero de Athena, no quiere amargar su corazón.

Ha visto la muerte de todos sus seres amados. Shion había sido la única persona que había pasado a través del tiempo de la misma manera que había hecho él. Había sido su compañero, su hermano incluso.

Pero ahora, doscientos años ya no sólo consisten en la tarea encomendada de Athena para formar las nuevas generaciones de su ejército: ahora sin Shion, Dohko también es el único baúl de muertes que queda. Todas las partidas de sus seres amados se aprietan contra su corazón ahora que Shion forma parte de esa larga lista de pérdidas. Y Dohko cree que ya no tiene más espacio para el dolor.

Porque su corazón, viejo y arrugado, que late con la apacibilidad de una laguna, es también un costal a punto de romperse y desbordarse. Y Dohko sabe que ese sentimiento es familiar. La desesperanza ante el mundo que no cambia.

Lo supo Krest. Lo supo incluso Itia, quien fuera anterior portador de su armadura.

Lo supieron Sage y Hakurei, quienes se tuvieron a sí mismos para no fallarse mutuamente. Para no ceder al vacío, al deseo descontrolado por el cambio.

Lo supo Shion mismo, quien tuvo lapsos de larga tristeza cuando la edad le vencía. Cuando, en sus momentos de soledad se escapaba del Santuario y venía a verle para compartir un par de copas y mirar las estrellas.

Para sonreír y ensombrecer la falta de expectativa por el cambio.

Para ver en el otro las arrugas en el rostro y pensar que la fidelidad de su amistad era prueba de cosas mejores.

Pero Shion ya no estaba, traicionado ahora por uno del Santuario. Y Dohko siente desazón de pensar que, durante tanto tiempo, ni si quiera el Santuario mismo había sido librado de la oscuridad innata del mundo. Erradicar esa oscuridad era como eliminar la naturaleza misma del ser humano. El equilibrio no existía y terminaba inclinando la balanza a favor de esos paisajes lúgubres.

Y Dohko se siente cansado de tanta vida.

—Athena, espero obtener la fuerza necesaria para continuar viviendo, aunque sea un poco más.

Pero sin saberlo, aquella pequeña plegaria sería respondida. Y Dohko comprendería tiempo después la respuesta de Athena. No hizo falta que le cubriera con su cosmos, que le brindara un discurso motivacional, ni que llenara sus cielos de constelaciones.

Su respuesta fue clara y mejor de lo que pudo esperar. Fue un nuevo amanecer y un nuevo cielo. Fue la revelación de nuevos ciclos, de nuevos caminos que aún no había vagado por la tierra pese a su larga estadía en ella. Fue un nuevo mar y un nuevo horizonte. Fue una nueva belleza primaveral.

Vino, en forma de un par de mejillas arreboladas y unos ojos azules, que más tarde responderían al nombre de Shunrei.

* * *

**NdA: **Decidí usar TLC como conector del pasado de Dohko y no Next Dimension, porque Teshirogi en su historia tocó mucho el tema de que la longevidad de sus personajes en cierta forma terminaba por amargarlos y desvanecerlos en desesperanza. Aquí quise retratar la llegada de Shunrei como un periodo de cambios para Dohko. Tengo el headcanon de que viendo que todas las buenas virtudes de la humanidad estaban depositadas en ella, nuestro libra pudo percibir la existencia desde otro punto. Y de hecho, es por eso que en este caso, pese a que la adoptó, decidió darle a Shunrei la opción de escoger si convertirse en Santo de Athena o no. Aunque esos headcanons los estoy trabajando en otro fic. xD

Espero les haya gustado. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
